poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Millis Steel Save the Team and The Mixels
Here is The Scene where Millis Steel Appeared along with her Chesnaught, and uses pin missile at attack the villains, thieves, Delphox And Greninja, And Rescues Diancie, The whole Team, The Mixels, Leonard and the 3 Carbink in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Suddenly, A Pin Missile came out of nowhere and fired at Greninja, Diancie falls but 2 Carbink saves Diancie) Merrick: Princess! Leonard: We gotcha! Kristoff: What was that?! Aria Blaze: Where did that Pin Missile attack coming from? Adagio Dazzle: '''Look! '''Devious Diesel: What is it?! (Ninja Riot look in shocked around at Millis Steel, Chesnaught and Doublade) Mal: What?! Verminious Snaptrap: Millis? But it Can't Be! Adagio Dazzle: (Shocked) What are you doing?! Millis Steel: Now, Chesnaught, use Pin Missile again! Sonata Dusk: Watch out! Dr. Rabies: Get down! (Every villains duck and cover from the Pin Missile attack) (Ninja Riot Avoids the attack but hits Riot's Greninja & all of the Greninja disappears) Gabumon: Matt! (He uses his claws to slash the rope and frees Matt) Matt Ishida: Thanks. Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Cinders And Ashes! It's a girl! '''T.K. Takaishi: Look! She's got a Chesnaught and a Doublade! Serena: Who is that?! Yolei Inoue: Who is that girl? Percy: Is that a lady? Tai Kamiya: That's A Good girl I bet! Agumon: She might be on the good side! Diancie: She's the person who rescued me after Team Rocket and the other villains made me make Diamonds for them. James the Red Engine: '''That's Correct, I Knew it she saved us in a knick of time! '''Olaf: Wow, She saved us from the Thieves and the Villains! Bonnie: So she's a friend?! Davis Motomiya: She's not like one of the villains. Henry Wong: She's not one of the villains! Slumbo: Like an ally? Lunk: Or maybe a helper? Flurr: Or Even a Good ice Friend?! Anna: Maybe a Ice Worker?! N.A.N.O.: Or even a good friend?! Rigby: More like a Good dudette. Twilight Sparkle: Even a Good pony. Krader: Maybe a Great Helper? Flain: '''Or a Flame Helper? '''Dudley Puppy: Or even a T.U.F.F. Spy? Mesmo: '''That's a magician girl of fighting type to me! '''Agumon: Wow, I never knew you never told us that girl rescue you. Diancie: Never. Takato Matsuki: That's Very neat, So who is she? Guilmon: I don't know, She rescued us from the Thieves. Kimiko: Yeah, I know that, This is a good girl. Millis Steel: Diancie, quick! Get away while you can! (As Everyone Gasps, they made an escape) Oggy: (Shocked) Jack: (Shocked) Olivia: (Shocked) Emerl: Um... Okay! Thanks ma'am! Merrick: Princess, this way! Leonard: Follow Me! Gmerl: Time to go everyone! Tai Kamiya: '''Let's go! '''Agumon: '''Okay! '''Matt Ishida: Come on little bro! T.K. Takaishi: Okay! Patamon! Patamon: Right! Thomas the Tank Engine: Let's hurry guys. Max: Sorry to interrupt. Sam: But we're going. Takuya Kanbara: Let's get out of here! Diancie: Yes. Please excuse me. Flain: Mixels, Let's get going! Krader: '''You got that Right! '''Teslo: Wait for us! Kiva: '''I Need a Moment! '''Clay: Right. Veemon: '''Let's go pals, And get away from the villains. '''Mordecai: Let's go dudes and dudettes! Ed: I gotta go! I have to get gravy! Double-D: Wait! Eddy: I gotta get me a jawbreaker! Joe Kido: Right. Pinkie Pie: Wait for me! Takato Matsuki: Let's go guys. Daring Do: We better hurry. Rarity: I gotta go I have to get back to work on my dress. Magnifo: '''I got to get back my magic spell training, Sorry. '''Yolei Inoue: Don't start the party without me. (As The Protagonists manage to Escape) Bird-Brain: That's Right, now run along! Bad Dog: I can't believe this! Mal: Thanks a lot Millis! You let our enemies escape with Diancie! Diesel 10: What a shame! Devious Diesel: Yeah, for no reason! Larry Koopa: Great, Just great, We lost them! Adagio Dazzle: How could you?! We we're so close! Ludwig Von Koopa: I was about to finish the Mario bros and their friends off! Roy Koopa: And now look what you and your Pokémon have done! Wendy O Koopa: Millis! What were you thinking?! Chameleon: (In Ichy's voice) You let them get away! Seymour Orlando Smooth: I really want a diamond! But you really have to let them get away! Leather Teddy: (In Colonel Candy Corn's voice) I'm gonna kill you! Ollie: '''Thanks a lot Chesnaught! (As Marilyn Flame, Delphox, Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Butcher, The Whammer, Granny May, Jack Spicer, Pete, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, Miss Power, Major Nixel, The Nixels and Dr. Blowhole Arrived looking at the other villains) '''Marilyn Flame: Millis Steel, If you're here, then that means? Zavok: Argus is here as well. Dr. Rabies: '''That's Very Devious. '''Madame Catastrophe: '''See, Now you get it. '''Pete: Pretty Clever. Miss Power: '''Millis Steel, I see you finally came here. '''The Butcher: Yeah, We have a major plot to do our bidding. Skunk: Argus Steel, that's neat. Red Psycho Ranger: Did he sent you here? Larry: '''Yes, He sent us there. '''Sheldon J. Plankton: Bird-brain must have an idea! The Chameleon: '''Looks like the thieves have arrived. '''Dr. Neo Cortex: Millis, That's right i have a serious plotting to do. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: So does as the Guys! Francisco: Me Too! Dr. Two-Brains: Same here. Millis Steel: Hmmm, Maybe so, maybe not. Major Nixel: That really kinds embarrassed me. Leather Teddy: '''You could say that again. '''Cubot: So did we. And she's looks kinda cute how she says that. Orbot: Cubot, that's annoying, to say that eh? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes